Hongkonger Tribulations
by Eterna de Solary
Summary: UA. Sakura est venue vivre à Hong Kong en espérant y faire sa vie. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme elle l’aurait voulu, sa vie est loin d’être rose. Un jour, elle rencontre un jeune homme dénommé Shaolan…
1. Meeting

**Hongkonger Tribulations **

******

_Résumé__ : UA. Sakura est venue vivre à Hong Kong en espérant y faire sa vie. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme elle l'aurait voulu, sa vie est loin d'être rose. Un jour, elle rencontre un jeune homme dénommé Shaolan…_

******

**S**akura regardait avec calme son amie marcher de long en large dans la pièce.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? »

La jeune femme soupira sans bruit. Que pouvait-elle répondre ? Cela faisait des jours qu'elle se doutait de l'issue de cette histoire. Au fond, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose…

« Tu sais Tomoyo, se risqua-t-elle, c'est le mieux pour…  
- Le mieux ? rugit son amie, la coupant sans vergogne. Que l'entreprise de ma famille tombe entre les mains de ces requins ! En quoi est-ce une bonne chose ? »

Sakura ne répondit pas. À quoi bon ? Elle savait que Tomoyo ne l'écouterait pas. Non pas que celle-ci ne fût pas de nature ouverte, bien au contraire, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de la Daidouji Enterprise, elle perdait parfois son sang froid.

Il fallait savoir que Tomoyo avait perdu ses parents très tôt et qu'elle avait vécu avec son grand-père, fondateur de cette petite entreprise de jouets. Le vieil homme s'était tué à la tâche pour laisser à sa petite-fille chérie cette société dans laquelle il avait mis tout son cœur. Aussi, apprendre qu'elle était en faillite avait profondément blessé la jeune femme… Mais le monde des affaires était cruel, comme le disait souvent Meilin Sharung, l'amie commune de Tomoyo et Sakura. Et ce jour-là, la jeune chef d'entreprise avait reçu une offre d'achat…

« Ecoute, soupira Sakura, je suis vraiment désolée, mais je pense que tu n'as pas le choix. Réfléchis-y, ils n'attendent certainement pas une réponse immédiate. Moi, je dois y aller… »

******

**C**'est le moral au plus bas que Sakura pénétra dans la rame de métro bondée. Depuis des mois, elle voyait son amie se battre pour son entreprise, laissant tout le reste de coté, et cela pour quoi ?

La jeune femme fut tirée de ses pensées par quelqu'un qui la bouscula violement. Elle manqua tomber à terre alors que le rustre ne baissait même pas les yeux vers elle. Elle serra les poings pour rester maîtresse d'elle-même.

Lorsqu'elle était partie du Japon, quelques années plus tôt, une fois ses études commerciales finies, et qu'elle s'était installée à Hong Kong, elle avait des rêves plein la tête. Elle se voyait déjà cadre important dans une grande transnationale, fiancée à un homme semblable aux princes charmants dont elle rêvait.

Oui, c'était ses rêves… Mais ce jour-là, dans cet ignoble métro, si elle avait du faire un bilan de sa vie, elle savait qu'il était à des années-lumière de tout ça. Elle se demandait parfois pourquoi elle ne rentrait pas au Japon. Pourquoi elle n'abandonnait pas. Pourquoi elle ne s'avouait pas vaincue. Etait-ce si difficile d'admettre qu'elle avait échoué ? D'admettre que sa famille avait raison, qu'elle n'était rien d'autre qu'une rêveuse ? Si elle les avait écoutés, des années plus tôt, elle serait certainement entrée dans l'entreprise prospère de son oncle, aurait un travail, certes dénué d'intérêt mais bien payé, serait mariée à un parfait garçon sans la moindre surprise et serait une épouse modèle…

Seulement voilà, elle était Sakura Kinomoto et s'était crue au dessus de tout ça. Elle avait cru qu'elle pouvait faire mieux. Bouleverser cet ordre établi, montrer à sa famille qu'elle pouvait voler de ses propres ailes.

« Brillant résultat, » grinça-t-elle pour elle-même en sortant de la bouche de métro.

Oui, il était brillant, le résultat des courses : elle vivait dans un petit appartement minable – selon ses propres mots – qu'elle partageait avec son amie Meilin, elle devait avoir deux jobs pour réussir à finir ses mois avec difficulté et ses aventures sentimentales se résumaient en deux mots douloureux : fiasco total.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant l'immeuble dans lequel elle vivait, elle soupira profondément, décidée à chasser ses mauvaises pensées. Elle arriva devant la porte et ouvrit son sac, à la recherche de ses clés, pour réaliser avec horreur que celui-ci était vide ! Habituée depuis le temps à vivre dans une grande ville, il ne fallut pas longtemps à la jeune femme pour connecter divers évènements entre eux et comprendre ce qui s'était passé : le métro, la bousculade, un pickpocket. On lui avait volé toutes ses affaires ! Ses papiers, l'argent de sa paye qu'elle venait de recevoir, sa carte de crédit et ses clés !

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder la vase. Toute la tension que la japonaise avait accumulée se déversa sur elle et elle éclata en sanglots.

Cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Elle avait toujours été une battante, elle ne se laissait pas facilement abattre et n'avait pas la larme facile – sauf devant un film émouvant ! Elle n'était certainement pas de ces femmes qui se mettent à pleurer à la moindre difficulté…

Et ce n'était pas vraiment le fait de s'être fait voler qui la mettait dans un tel état. C'était plutôt une accumulation de choses. Sa vie qui était un véritable désastre, ses difficultés financières, son amie qui perdait son entreprise et pour que tout soit parfait, son incapacité à rentrer chez elle puisque Meilin – seule autre personne à avoir la clé – ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs heures !

C'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle était là, le dos contre le mur froid de ce hall d'entrée tagué à pleurer alors qu'elle s'était juré de ne plus fondre en larmes ainsi après la mort de sa mère…

« Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? » s'enquit alors une voix inquiète.

Elle se retourna vivement, honteuse d'être ainsi prise sur le fait de faiblesse, en essuyant maladroitement ses larmes pour tomber sur un homme qui n'avait pas du tout l'allure des personnes qu'on voyait généralement dans un quartier comme celui-là. Il portait un costume sans cravate mais sans conteste très élégant et il émanait de lui quelque chose que la jeune femme n'aurait pas su identifier.

« Oui, oui, » mentit-elle avec un peu trop de rapidité.

Elle fut hélas prise en traître par un sanglot. Elle se mordit la lèvre, mécontente, alors qu'un sourire amusé étirait les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Piquée au vif par cette marque de moquerie, elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux… Pour tomber sur un superbe regard ambre qui lui coupa tout bonnement la parole.

« Vous ne devriez pas rester là, conseilla l'inconnu, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.  
- C'est ce que je ferais, voyez-vous, si je ne m'étais pas fait voler mes clés ! » répliqua-t-elle avec force.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux du jeune homme, même si Sakura, toute à sa colère, ne la vit pas.

« Je suis désolé pour vous.  
- C'est ça ! » fit la japonaise, énervée et n'y croyant absolument pas.

Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque cet homme, qu'elle pensait être là pour se régaler de son malheur, lui tendit un mouchoir blanc immaculé. Déconcertée, elle regarda tour à tour le morceau de tissus et l'inconnu.

« Essuyez-vous donc les yeux, » dit-il simplement en voyant l'air étonné de la jeune femme.

Mais cette fois, nota-t-elle, il n'y avait aucune moquerie dans sa voix… Aussi prit-elle le mouchoir avec reconnaissance.

« Puisque vous ne pouvez pas entrer et que la personne que j'étais venu voir n'est pas là, prendriez-vous un café avec moi ? » proposa finalement le jeune homme.

******

« **E**h bien, ce garçon devait vraiment être charmant, dommage que je ne l'ai pas vu ! » regretta, non sans afficher un grand sourire, Meilin lorsque son amie lui raconta ses mésaventures.

Malgré elle, Sakura sentit ses joues se colorer. Elle avait passé l'après-midi avec son bel inconnu – qui s'avérait répondre au doux nom de Shaolan. Il ne s'était rien passé de formidable du point de vue de la jeune femme, ils avaient pris un café, parlé, et finalement il l'avait ramenée à l'appartement à une heure où elle avait jugé – avec raison – que Meilin serait présente.

« Et comment il s'appelle ton prince charmant ? s'enquit la chinoise avec amusement.  
- Ce n'est pas mon prince charmant, je ne le connais même pas !  
- Ça ne t'a pas empêchée d'accepter son invitation, » la taquina son amie.

Pour toute réponse, Sakura lui tira puérilement la langue avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Elle savait pourtant que la brune avait raison. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté cette invitation ? Ce n'était pas son genre de sortir avec le premier inconnu venu ! Elle soupira avec fatalité : elle ne savait décidément pas… Tout ce qu'elle était capable de dire, c'était que l'idée de refuser ne lui avait même pas effleuré l'esprit…

******

« **V**oilà votre commande, monsieur. »

Un sourire de convenance scotché sur le visage, Sakura s'employa à servir son client, retenant son souffle pour ne pas exploser sous le regard lubrique qu'il lui lançait. Lorsqu'il lui mit sans vergogne la main aux fesses, elle se crispa, serra les dents pour ne pas le traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle pouvait connaître, et s'éloigna le plus vite possible.

Arrivée derrière le comptoir, elle laissa échapper un soupir. Elle était épuisée. Elle regarda autour d'elle le bar sale et enfumé. Dans un coin, deux ivrognes n'allaient pas tarder à se battre si personne n'intervenait… Cherchant du regard quelqu'un susceptible de le faire, elle ne trouva personne. Elle ferma quelques instants les yeux pour se donner du courage. Et comme chaque fois qu'elle agissait ainsi depuis deux mois, un regard ambre envoûtant s'imposa à elle. Elle secoua la tête, mécontente.

Elle avait rencontrée Shaolan deux mois plus tôt et depuis il ne quittait plus ses pensées. Pourtant, elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce fameux jour où elle s'était fait voler toutes ses affaires… Tomoyo se plaisait à la dire amoureuse. Mais Sakura ne pouvait pas y croire. On ne tombait pas amoureuse ainsi ! Exception faite peut-être de ce qui se passait dans les scénarii de contes de fées. Contes de fées auxquels elle avait par ailleurs cessé de croire.

Décidant de laisser ses problèmes de cœur de coté, elle s'approcha des deux belligérants qui n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains.

« Messieurs ? se hasarda-t-elle alors que l'un d'eux commençaient à monter sur la table. S'il vous plait, calmez-vous…  
- Toi, pétasse, tu la fermes ! rugit l'un des deux ivrognes. C'est entre lui et moi. »

Sakura ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de raisonner les deux hommes, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, l'un d'eux – elle n'aurait su dire lequel – lança un verre qui vint se briser sur la table, projetant des débris sur la jeune femme. Par réflexe, elle se protégea le visage avec le bras, tant et si bien que plusieurs morceaux de verre vinrent se loger dans son bras, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

La japonaise assista impuissante au début de la bagarre entre les deux adversaires. Son bras lui faisait affreusement mal et du sang était en train de tâcher son uniforme. Elle vit les autres serveurs venir tenter d'arrêter l'affrontement, sans succès.

Bien vite, comme elle s'y attendait, les choses s'envenimèrent. L'alcool aidant, une partie des autres clients se joignit à la bagarre, provoquant un capharnaüm monstre dans le petit bar.

Sachant très bien quoi faire dans ce genre de circonstances, Sakura joua des coudes pour rejoindre le comptoir derrière lequel elle pourrait se réfugier.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle se trouvait en plein cœur des hostilités. Elle sentit quelque chose lui frapper la tête provoquant une vive douleur…

… Puis plus rien…

******

**E**lle ouvrit les yeux péniblement. Que s'était-il passé au juste ? Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'elle n'était plus dans le bar. L'odeur nauséabonde de tabac froid et d'autres choses que Sakura préférait ne pas évoquer avait complètement disparu pour être remplacée par une senteur aseptisée.

« Sakura ! »

La jeune femme tourna péniblement la tête pour voir Tomoyo arriver en courant vers elle, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oh, Sakura, comme j'ai eu peur ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Ça va, fit la susnommée, la bouche pâteuse.

Elle sentit sa lèvre douloureuse. Apparemment, elle se l'était ouverte… Derrière Tomoyo se dessina la silhouette gracile de Meilin. Le regard de la chinoise s'illumina en la voyant.

« Sakura ! Tu es enfin réveillée !  
- J'ai dormi longtemps ? s'inquiéta la japonaise en voyant l'air de ses amies.  
- Tu es restée inconsciente cinq jours, Sakura, » dit Tomoyo d'une voix douce.

Les couleurs quittèrent le visage de la jeune femme. Cinq jours ? Comment ? Que s'était-il passé ? Anticipant visiblement sur la question, Meilin prit la parole.

« Dans la bagarre, tu as reçu une chaise, ou un truc comme ça, sur la tête. On t'a retrouvée inconsciente lorsque la police est intervenue. Les médecins ont eut très peur, et nous aussi d'ailleurs… »

Sakura porta sa main à sa tête, comme pour tenter de comprendre ce qui s'était passé mais ses doigts ne touchèrent que le tissu rugueux du bandage qui lui avait été mis. Elle ferma les yeux, fatiguée. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur elle de la sorte ?...

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

« Comment va-t-on payer l'hôpital ? »

Ses deux amies se regardèrent, gênées. Aucunes d'entre elles n'avaient les moyens de payer des soins. L'entreprise de Tomoyo étant en instance de vente, elle avait d'énormes dettes et aucun apport financier ; Meilin de son coté, tout comme Sakura, peinait à réussir à boucler ses fins de mois. Alors payer des soins tels que ceux qu'avait eus la jeune femme…

« Ne t'en fais pas, on a trouvé une solution, » assura Meilin avec un grand sourire.

La japonaise sourit et reposa sa tête dans son oreiller, visiblement rassurée. Quand à son amie, elle se mordit la lèvre, se demandant sérieusement comment elle allait bien pouvoir s'y prendre pour se sortir de la galère dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée.

Lorsque Sakura fut rendormie, Tomoyo se tourna vers sa compagne.

« Je vais tout de suite aller voir la Li Corporation, déclara-t-elle. Plus vite on se mettra d'accord pour la vente de l'entreprise, plus vite on aura l'argent pour les soins de Sakura.  
- Tu plaisantes, je croyais que tu voulais te battre pour conserver cette entreprise ? Si tu leur demandes d'accélérer le payement, tu ne pourras plus rien exiger d'eux !  
- Je sais, mais Sakura passe avant la société. Elle est plus importante. »

Meilin approuva de la tête, comprenant les motivations de son amie. Celle-ci sourit avant de quitter l'hôpital.

******

**T**omoyo prit une profonde inspiration en regardant le grand immeuble qui s'élevait devant elle. La Li Corporation. Une énorme transnationale présente dans le monde entier sous divers sigles. Une entreprise qui, quelques mois plus tôt, lui avait fait une offre de rachat pour l'entreprise de son grand-père. Elle les détestait. Eux dont l'action avait amené la faillite de cette société dans laquelle ses grands-parents avaient mis tout leur cœur. Eux qui osaient venir agiter leur supériorité sous son nez en proposant de racheter l'entreprise.

La jeune femme releva la tête et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'accueil.

« Je voudrais voir Monsieur Hiiragizawa, s'il vous plait.  
- Vous êtes ? »

La voix haut perchée et profondément désagréable de cette femme commença à mettre les nerfs de Tomoyo en pelote, mais décidée à restée maîtresse d'elle-même, elle répondit de sa voix la plus douce.

« Tomoyo Daidouji. »

La secrétaire – qui n'avait toujours pas regardé sa visiteuse – s'activa quelques instants.

« Allez au vingt-sixième étage, on viendra vous y chercher, » finit-elle par dire abruptement.

Dans un soupir, la jeune femme s'exécuta. Elle se sentait déjà exténuée alors que rien n'avait commencé…

******

**E**ltanin regarda son frère tourner en rond comme une âme en peine avec un air affligé.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » s'enquit-elle, espérant qu'il se confit enfin à elle.

Mais comme d'habitude elle n'obtint pas de réponse. Elle soupira, se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil de cuir qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu son jumeau dans un tel état. Cet air mélancolique ne lui allait vraiment pas, songea-t-elle. Seulement pour la première fois en vingt-trois ans, il ne lui disait pas ce qui n'allait pas.

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle le découvrirait elle-même…

******

**T**omoyo commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter. Quatre heures ! Cela faisait quatre heures que cet *bip* d'Eriol Hiiragizawa la faisait attendre ! Pour qui se prenait-il au juste ? Si la santé de Sakura n'avait pas été en jeu, la brune serait déjà partie depuis longtemps.

« J'aurais dû prendre de la couture, » soupira-t-elle à haute voix en regardant les aiguilles de la grande horloge qui trônait face à elle bouger avec une lenteur affligeante.

Finalement, au bout de quatre heures et demi d'attente interminable, on l'introduisit – enfin ! – dans le bureau de la personne qu'elle était venue voir.

Lorsqu'elle entra, Monsieur Hiiragizawa leva les yeux vers elle. Et elle put voir que ces yeux clairs, à peine cachés par de fines lunettes, pétillaient d'amusement. Le poing de la jeune femme se serra, faisant blanchir ses phalanges. Il l'avait fait exprès ! C'était en toute connaissance de cause qu'il l'avait faite ainsi poiroter devant son bureau.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Mademoiselle Daidouji ? » demanda le jeune homme d'une voix doucereuse.

Tomoyo sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en elle. Elle lui aurait bien volontiers dit ses quatre vérités – ou peut-être même mis son poing dans la figure. Mais la nature douce et sociable de la brune reprit le dessus.

« Je suis venue vous parler de la vente de mon entreprise, dit-elle avec un calme qui n'était qu'apparent.  
- Ah oui, j'imagine que quelque chose ne va pas, encore une fois… »

L'air moqueur de cet homme mettait la jeune femme hors d'elle. Elle qui d'habitude était si calme. Elle le détestait profondément. Cet Eriol Hiiragizawa et ses grands airs. Pourquoi ? Parce que Môsieur était président du département des divertissements de la Li Corporation ? Il se croyait supérieur à elle parce qu'il faisait tourner des milliers de sociétés de jouets en tout genre, de productions de films et de musiques, etc.… Bref, tout ce qui avait rapport avec le divertissement des uns et des autres ? Certes, d'un point de vue carrière, Tomoyo devait bien admettre lui être inférieure. Mais sur le plan humain, elle se plaçait à des années-lumière devant cet homme !

« Non, fit-elle, prenant l'air le plus noble qu'elle avait, cela me va parfaitement bien. Je voudrais savoir quand nous pourrons conclure cette affaire. »

L'espace d'un instant, Eriol eut l'air déconcerté. Intérieurement, Tomoyo savoura cette mince victoire. Mais très vite, le président de département se reprit.

« Parfait, déclara-t-il égal à lui-même, nous pouvons signer tout de suite, dans ce cas. »

Il affichait ce petit air victorieux qui mettait son interlocutrice sur les nerfs. Parce qu'elle avait perdu face à lui… Parce qu'il se délectait de la voir s'avouer vaincue…

Il lui tendit un stylo luxueux pour qu'elle signe le contrat définitif de vente. Elle s'employa à lire attentivement la masse de papier en tentant de rester maîtresse d'elle-même. Puis elle posa la mine du stylo sur la dernière feuille. _"Pardon grand-père, mais c'est pour Sakura"_ pensa-t-elle alors que son cœur se serrait. Sa main tremblait dangereusement. Elle signa rapidement, priant pour que son cocontractant n'ait pas vu ce moment de faiblesse. Mais il ne réagit pas, aussi en conclut-elle que, tout à sa victoire, il n'avait pas réalisé les sentiments que l'agitaient.

« Bien, dit calmement le jeune homme, la somme convenue sera virée sur votre compte demain à la première heure, Mademoiselle Daidouji. Ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec vous. »

Tomoyo ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. C'était de la provocation et elle en avait conscience.

« Au revoir, » fit-elle simplement avant de sortir du bureau sans se retourner.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois seule dans l'ascenseur qu'elle se permit de perdre ce port altier qu'elle affichait depuis son arrivée dans le siège de la Li Corporation. Le lendemain, elle aurait l'argent pour payer l'hospitalisation de Sakura. Le lendemain, elle ne serait plus Tomoyo Daidouji, chef d'entreprise de la Daidouji Enterprise. Le lendemain, elle ne serait plus que Tomoyo Daidouji, une chômeuse de plus dans les rues de Hong Kong…

******

**A**ccoudée à la fenêtre de son appartement, Meilin regardait le paysage morne de cette banlieue mal famée qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle se demandait pourquoi le destin semblait ainsi s'acharner sur elle et ses amies.

Sakura n'était pas vraiment remise de ce qui lui était arrivé – ce qui ne l'avait pas empêchée de quitter l'hôpital et de reprendre le travail. La vie de la jeune japonaise n'en était que plus difficile. Bien entendu, suite à ce qui s'était passé dans le bar et à l'état de la jeune femme, son patron s'était empressé de trouver une autre serveuse. Quand à son autre travail, dans les bureaux d'une filière de la Li Corporation, elle avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour le conserver. Alors que ce n'était qu'un travail de larbin sous-payé dans lequel elle était exploitée.

De son coté, Tomoyo se remettait mal de la perte de l'entreprise de son grand-père, même si elle s'employait à trouver du travail. Elle avait définitivement abandonné son rêve de devenir styliste pour vivre dans la triste réalité.

On sonna à la porte, tirant la chinoise de ses réflexions. Sans grande conviction, elle se rendit ouvrir, se demandant s'il s'agissait encore du propriétaire pour leurs annoncer qu'elles avaient du retard sur le payement du loyer. Mais en découvrant la personne qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise.

« Tu es revenue… » murmura-t-elle.

L'arrivante sourit tendrement.

« Bien entendu, c'est ce que j'avais dit que je ferais, non  
- Entre, entre, » s'exclama Meilin.

Son invitée s'exécuta. Par-dessus son épaule, la brune regarda l'appartement qu'elle habitait depuis des années déjà. Il donnait un piètre aspect de ses deux locataires, bien qu'elles fissent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour le rendre présentable.

« Je pensais que tu ne reviendrais pas, Eltanin. »

La susnommée se retourna vers Meilin, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

« C'est bien mal me connaître, cousine, nous avons perdu suffisamment de temps à cause de ces histoires de famille ! Quoi que puisse en dire Mère, tu es ma cousine, et je refuse de te perdre. »

Pour la première fois depuis des années, les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la brune. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle avait perdu tout espoir de renouer avec un membre quelconque de sa famille... Eltanin la prit délicatement dans ses bras, comme l'aurait fait une grande sœur, alors que Meilin sanglotait.

« Tu dois me trouver ridicule à pleurnicher comme ça, » fit cette dernière.

Sa cousine lui sourit.

« Je te trouve humaine. Ce qui est une grande qualité dans la famille. »

La brune approuva en silence. Elles savaient toutes deux ce qu'il en était.

« Sinon, comment vas-tu, toi ? s'enquit Eltanin.

- Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec mes problèmes…

- Mei ! » rugit la jeune femme.

L'interpellée sourit avec amusement devant l'air sévère de sa parente.

« Franchement, c'est pas la joie… » admit-elle.

Eltanin leva un sourcil, ce qui ne manqua pas d'amuser sa cousine. La jeune femme avait, depuis toute petite, eu cette mimique lorsque quelque chose attirait sa curiosité.

« Aller, aller, dis tout à tata Eltanin ! l'encouragea la visiteuse.  
- Elta ! Je suis sérieuse !  
- Moi aussi, répliqua l'autre avec un air soudainement sérieux, je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, alors je t'écoute, cousine. »

Et c'est ainsi que Meilin se mit à raconter sa vie à cette jeune femme qu'elle avait tant aimée et perdue de vue pendant des années et qui, quelques semaines plus tôt, avait repris contact avec elle, jurant qu'elles ne se perdraient plus. La chinoise commençait à parler de Tomoyo lorsque Eltanin la coupa.

« Cette Tomoyo, ce ne serait pas Tomoyo Daidouji de la Daidouji Enterprise ? »

Meilin regarda sa cousine, surprise.

« Tu la connais ?  
- Non, mais Eriol m'a parlé d'elle, c'est avec lui qu'elle a traité, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui, elle ne peut pas le supporter. Elle en a brossé un portrait très peu flatteur. Il a tant changé que ça ? »

Eltanin éclata de rire.

« Tu ne me croiras jamais si je te dis le fin mot de l'histoire !  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Il semblerait que notre cher Eriol ait le béguin pour ton amie Tomoyo. Seulement, tu connais notre don pour exprimer les sentiments, dans la famille. Eriol a beau ne pas porter le même nom de famille que nous, ça ne change pas beaucoup de choses, dans le fond ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire ensemble.

« Pauvre Eriol, compatit avec amusement Meilin. Si on se met à faire dans le sentimental dans la famille, on n'est pas arrivé !  
- Oh, et encore tu ne sais pas tout !  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je pense bien que mon frère est amoureux.  
- _Quoi _?? Shaolan ?  
- Bien sur Shaolan ; j'ai qu'un seul frère, je te signale !  
- De qui ? Comment elle est ? Comment elle s'appelle ?  
- Oh, eh, du calme, d'accord ? J'ai pas beaucoup d'infos à ce sujet. Figure toi que Môsieur Mon Frère est devenu assez secret, tout à coup. Bref, je sais juste qu'elle s'appelle Sakura, c'est tout. Ceci dit c'est un nom assez peu courant, mais ça ne me facilite pas les recherches…  
- Eltanin… »

La susnommée regarda sa compagne avec surprise. Celle-ci semblait figée.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- Mon autre amie. Celle qui vit ici avec moi.  
- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
- Elle s'appelle Sakura.  
- Tu plaisantes ?  
- Pas le moins du monde.  
- Tu crois que c'est elle ? s'enquit Eltanin avec intérêt.  
- Je ne sais pas. Hong Kong est une grande ville…  
- Mais Sakura est un prénom japonais, pas chinois, ça ne court pas les rues ici.  
- Tout ce que je sais c'est que Sakura a rencontré un homme, il y a deux mois. Elle ne m'a pas dit comment il s'appelait parce que je n'arrêtais pas de la charrier mais… »

Meilin s'arrêta, se tournant vers sa cousine. Celle-ci réfléchissait.

« Deux mois, tu dis ? Ça colle avec le changement de comportement de Shao… En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que cette Sakura, que ce soit ton amie ou une autre, hante les pensées de mon frère, ça je peux te l'assurer !  
- Et bien je vais tenter de découvrir ce qu'il en est… »

**S**akura arriva chez elle avec un soupir de soulagement. La journée était enfin finie ! Elle avait affreusement mal à la tête et sa lèvre s'était rouverte. Elle n'en pouvait plus. De nouveau, son esprit remit sur la table l'idée de rentrer au Japon. Depuis l'incident dans le bar, quelques jours plus tôt, elle y pensait de plus en plus fréquemment. En poussant la porte, la jeune femme découvrit Meilin, assise sur le canapé, lisant tranquillement un roman qu'un de ses collèges avait dû lui prêter. Quelle chance avait-elle de ne pas travailler le dimanche ! La chinoise releva le nez de son bouquin pour accueillir sa colocataire et cette dernière remarqua un temps d'arrêt chez la brune.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? On a du bon thé, si tu veux. »

Du thé ? Sakura se demandait bien où elles avaient pu trouver des fonds pour acheter du thé – bon qui plus est ! Mais de toute façon, elle n'en avait pas envie. Elle était fatiguée, cette vie l'épuisait.

« Tu n'aurais pas une vodka frappée, plutôt ? »

Les yeux de Meilin s'agrandirent.

« Je croyais que tu ne buvais pas d'alcool !  
- Je devrais peut-être m'y mettre, » soupira la jeune femme aux yeux d'émeraude en se laissant tomber dans ce qu'elles avaient toutes deux d'un commun accord décidé de nommer leur canapé.

Son amie posa son livre et se tourna vers elle.

« Mauvaise journée ? demanda la chinoise.  
- Mauvaise vie. »

Meilin n'ajouta rien. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle voyait que son amie n'allait pas bien. Seulement, jusqu'alors, elle n'avait rien trouvé à faire pour régler le problème.

« Tu devrais te changer les idées, conseilla la brune. Pourquoi on n'irait pas au ciné voir ce film que tu avais envie de voir ? »

Sakura eut un sourire.

« Tu sais qu'on n'a pas les moyens… Et en parlant de ça, tu aurais dû me dire que Tomoyo voulait accélérer la vente de son entreprise pour payer l'hôpital…  
- Écoute Sakura, Tomoyo a fait ça parce que tu es son amie, j'en aurais fait de même, crois-moi. Et nous savons toutes les trois que toi aussi…  
- _Mmm_… »

Meilin ne chercha pas à obtenir d'autre réponse. C'était déjà bien que la japonaise ne s'insurge pas… Celle-ci avait les yeux perdus dans le vide.

« Tu penses à lui ? »

Sakura se tourna vers son amie.

« À qui ? s'enquit-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas, tu n'as même pas daigné me dire son nom… Ton prince charmant.  
- Shaolan ? Je… Non… Enfin, si peut-être… Je ne sais pas trop. Après tout, je n'ai fait que passer une après-midi avec lui… C'est normal qu'il me hante comme ça ?  
- Tu es amoureuse, » répondit Meilin sur le ton de l'évidence.

Mais en elle-même, elle songea qu'Eltanin devait réellement avoir un sixième sens pour pouvoir prévoir de telles choses… À présent, il ne restait qu'à réunir les deux tourtereaux…

******

… _à suivre …_

******

_Voici une vieille fanfic que j'ai retrouvé dans mon ancien ordinateur. Pour ceux qui lisent __les Maîtres des Dimensions__, ne vous en faites pas, je continue à l'écrire mais comme je n'ai accès à l'ordinateur que de façon sporadique (mon portable est toujours au SAV) et que je travaille, il faudra attendre un peu…_

_En attendant, je vous mets ce chapitre. Ce sera une petite fic surtout (uniquement ?) basé sur la romance Sakura/Shaolan. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, ce genre de fanfic n'est pas ma spécialité – d'autant plus que je n'y ais pas mis de magie._

_J'attends vos commentaires !_

_**Mercredi 2 septembre 2009 : version corrigée en ligne. Merci à Tigrou19 pour sa correction.**_


	2. Silence And Verity : Birth Of A Love

**Hong Kong's Tribulations**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**U**n grand sourire sur les lèvres, Eltanin écoutait sa cousine lui faire part de ses découvertes.

« Mei, tu es géniale ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec un enthousiasme non feint.  
- Certes, répondit l'autre avec un air pompeux, mais ça ne nous dit pas comment faire pour les faire se rencontrer tous les deux. Sans qu'ils se doutent qu'on a mis notre grain de sel dans l'affaire, c'est entendu. »

Eltanin ne répondit pas, cherchant une solution.

« Il faudrait qu'ils se rencontrent par hasard… réfléchit-elle à haute voix.  
- C'est pas gagné, fit sa parente avec sarcasme. Je te signale que nous n'appartenons pas au même monde ! »

Une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux d'ambre d'Eltanin.

« Dans ce cas il faudra donner un petit coup de pouce au destin ! affirma-t-elle avec un air conspirateur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ?  
- Je ne sais pas encore. Mais il faut trouver vite… Tu as une idée ? Je veux dire, il y a quelque chose que ton amie est susceptible de faire ?  
- À part travailler, pas vraiment. »

Eltanin plissa le nez, mécontente. Il allait pourtant falloir qu'elle trouve quelque chose…

« Tu ne peux pas l'inciter à sortir ? Il n'y a pas quelque chose qu'elle veut faire ?  
- Si peut être… Elle avait très envie de voir le dernier film de Clow Read…  
- Le cinéaste anglais ? Pourquoi pas… Laisse moi réfléchir… Tu te souviens de ce petit restaurant où on allait avec Paola en face du cinéma Yûngun ?  
- Paola, votre gouvernante ? C'était un restaurant italien non ?  
- C'est ça. Il est assez simple, mais très bon…  
- Toi, tu as un plan ! observa Meilin.  
- Peut-être, admit sa cousine. Écoute, je pourrais dire à Shao que je veux aller voir ce film à tout prix. Je lui demande de réserver les places et de m'attendre dans ce resto pour qu'on y mange. Toi tu y donnes rendez-vous à ton amie. Et au dernier moment, j'appelle mon frère prétextant n'importe quoi pour annuler et toi tu en fais de même.  
- On leur pose un lapin ?  
- Exact.  
- Et s'ils ne se voient pas ? Et s'ils ne se parlent pas ? Et si…  
- Stop ! s'exclama Eltanin. Petite cousine, avec des si on rendrait Oncle Takêgi aimable ! Écoute, je sais que ce n'est pas parfait, mais à moins de les enfermer seuls tous les deux entre quatre murs, j'ai pas mieux… Si tu as une meilleure idée, je t'écoute  
- Allons pour ton idée, agent 007 ! » répliqua la cadette avec un grand sourire.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**« C**__hez Alfonso »_. Sakura regarda la devanture du restaurant avec un air dubitatif. Pourquoi diable Meilin lui avait-elle donné rendez-vous ici ? Certes, ça avait l'air d'être un endroit charmant, mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens de se payer un restaurant ! À part peut-être un fast-food… La jeune femme regarda la vieille montre qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Midi et demi. Elle était à l'heure. Mais où était Meilin ?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**S**haolan s'appuya contre le comptoir. Un coup d'œil à l'écran LCD de sa montre l'informa que sa sœur était en retard. 12 :32, affichait l'écran. Ils avaient rendez-vous à midi et demi. Et ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Eltanin d'être en retard, même de deux minutes. Sa sœur aurait pu être suisse !

Le cellulaire du jeune homme sonna, le tirant de ses pensées.

« Shao ? fit la voix légèrement déformée de sa jumelle lorsqu'il décrocha. Écoute, je suis désolée mais il y a eu un problème de dernière minute. Tante Hyugy a un problème, je dois m'en occuper… Je suis désolée, sincèrement.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, fit le jeune homme avec un sourire, ce sera pour la prochaine fois !  
- T'es un ange frérot ! À ce soir.  
- À ce soir Elta. »

Le jeune homme raccrocha avec un soupir. Lui qui espérait profiter de cette journée avec sa sœur pour se changer les idées… Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rentrer au bureau pour travailler. C'était toujours mieux que de perdre sa journée !

Il sortit sans grande conviction du restaurant. Pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir.

« Shaolan ?  
- Sakura ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec surprise et... autre chose. Mais soudain, une main s'abattit sur l'épaule de Sakura, brisant ce contact. Surprise la japonaise sursauta.

« Du calme, ce n'est que moi ! s'exclama le propriétaire de ladite main.  
- Yann ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

La jeune femme devait bien admettre être très surprise de voir son ami.

« Et bien, Mei s'est certainement méprise sur mes fonctions. Alors maintenant, non seulement je suis le coursier de patron, mais en plus je suis le sien !! fit l'homme avec un air faussement tragique. Bref, elle te fait dire qu'elle ne pourra pas venir. Notre abruti de boss l'a appelée à la dernière minute.  
- _Oh_… »

Sakura baissa la tête, déçue. Pour une fois qu'elles auraient pu se faire une journée entre amies !

« Bon, moi j'y vais, parce que sinon je risque de me faire virer à transmettre des messages persos au lieu de bosser !! À plus la miss ! »

Sur ce, le messager improvisé se remit en selle sur son vélo et repartit aussi vite que son bicycle grinçant le lui permettait. Sakura se retourna et tomba sur le regard amusé de Shaolan.

« Cela vous fait rire ? se vexa-t-elle.  
- Je me dis seulement que vos amis sont de drôles d'énergumènes… »

La jeune femme soupira.

« Peut-être… En attendant il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer…  
- Vous aimez Clow Read ? »

Sakura sursauta, surprise par cette question inattendue.

« Oui, pourquoi ?  
- Et bien, il se trouve que ma sœur, qui me rabat les oreilles depuis dix jours qu'elle veut aller voir son dernier film, vient de me poser un lapin. Donc comme vous n'avez visiblement plus rien à faire et que j'ai deux billets qui ne sont valables que cet après-midi, je vous propose de venir avec moi. »

Le regard de la japonaise s'illumina.

« Pourquoi pas ? »

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

« **F**ranchement, fit Yann, vous êtes tordues toutes les deux ! »

Face à lui, deux cousines sourirent, satisfaites.

« Tu as été parfait ! s'exclama Meilin.  
- Ouais. Bah, je pouvais bien faire ça pour notre petite Saki ! Ceci dit, elle vise haut ! Bon sang, ce mec est canon !  
- Pas touche Yann ! grogna la brune, telle un chien de garde. C'est la chasse gardée de Sakura !!! »

Mécontent, l'homme secoua la tête sous le regard amusé d'Eltanin.

« Bref, conclut Meilin, je ne te connaissais pas ces talents de comédien !  
- À l'origine, j'étais venu à Hong Kong pour entrer à l'école d'art dramatique… Mais il semblerait que malgré toutes les lettres de recommandation que j'avais ça ne suffise pas…  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ça tient en un seul mot : piston. »

Eltanin éclata de rire et prit la parole pour la première fois tout en observant de loin son frère offrir son bras à la japonaise pour entrer dans le petit restaurant.

« Si ça n'est que ça ! » fit-elle avec un air entendu.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**S**akura avait l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage alors qu'elle discutait avec son compagnon tout en dégustant un plat italien. Shaolan était aussi charmant que dans ses souvenirs et sa présence avait un effet apaisant sur la jeune femme. Toute sa déception face à l'absence de Meilin avait intégralement disparue alors qu'elle profitait de cet intermède dans sa vie difficile.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et les deux jeunes gens se rendirent comme prévu au cinéma. Le film était aussi bien que l'avait imaginé Sakura, toutefois ce ne fut pas lui qui la rendit heureuse mais le présence du jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre qui était assis à côté d'elle. Comment cet inconnu – car en fait, elle ne le connaissait pas réellement – pouvait-il avoir un tel pouvoir sur elle ? Elle se l'était souvent demandé ce jour-là sans vraiment trouver de réponse. Elle n'était pas habituée à cela. Elle qui était si indépendante… D'un coté elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un possède sur elle une telle influence… Elle se sentait faible, vulnérable. Et elle détestait ça… Pourtant à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Shaolan elle oubliait complètement son mécontentement.

« On y va ? » murmura la voix douce du jeune homme à l'oreille de Sakura.

Celle-ci sursauta, réalisant que perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas vu le film était terminé et que la salle était en train de se vider. Mais surtout, elle sursauta pour cacher le frisson qui l'avait parcourut lorsqu'elle avait sentit le souffle chaud de son compagnon dans sa nuque.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cinéma, la nuit commençait déjà à tomber et le ciel se faisait de plus en plus menaçant.

« Je vais me dépêcher de rentrer, fit la japonaise à contrecœur, sinon je risque de me prendre la pluie… »

Elle vit Shaolan sourire. Il la prit par la taille et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle ne chercha même pas à protester.

« Je ne vais pas vous laisser marcher sous la pluie et prendre le risque d'attraper un rhume ! dit-il gentiment. Ce serait trop dommage, » ajouta-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Elle sourit malgré elle. À vrai dire elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Lorsqu'elle était avec lui, elle avait toujours envie de sourire sans raison.

Sakura avait toujours trouvé que son appartement été trop éloigné du centre de la ville et souhaité habiter plus près dudit endroit. Ainsi quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver le trajet effroyablement court. Comme quoi le temps et les distances avaient quelque chose de relatif…

« Et voilà, fit son compagnon en arrêtant son véhicule. Nous y sommes. »

La pluie commençait déjà à faire entendre son chant sur le pare-brise.

« Merci beaucoup, c'était une journée très agréable, » admit d'une voix douce la japonaise.

Shaolan lui sourit.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord, approuva-t-il. Alors pourquoi ne pas le refaire ? »

Le regard émeraude de la jeune femme s'illumina. C'était vrai ça, pourquoi ?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E**ltanin sourit en voyant son frère rentrer dans son appartement. Mais elle s'employa à ce qu'il ne le voit pas.

« Shao ! Je suis désolée pour cet après-midi ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec hypocrisie et amusement.

Son jumeau la regarda avec surprise, tentant apparemment de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.

« Ah oui ! _Euh_… C'est pas grave du tout. Euh… Comment ça c'est passé avec Tante Yûuko ? »

La jeune femme pouffa intérieurement, mais, éducation Li oblige, resta parfaitement maîtresse d'elle-même.

« Tante Hyugy va très bien, ne t'en fait pas frangin, » fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Elle avait du mal à reconnaître son frère, toujours sûr de lui et ne montrant pas ses faiblesses… Décidément cette Sakura lui mettait la tête à l'envers ! Comme pour appuyer les pensées d'Eltanin, Shaolan ne releva même pas son erreur sur le nom de la tante et s'en fut dans son propre appartement en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée.

« Il faudra que je raconte ça à Meilin ! rit la jeune femme pour elle-même en regardant la porte par laquelle son jumeau s'en était allé. On dirait que Shao est vraiment mordu ! C'est tellement mignon ! »

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**I**ls se sourirent. Sakura se sentait tellement bien. Lorsqu'elle était avec Shaolan, elle en oubliait tout le reste. Elle se prenait pour une de ces princesses des contes de fée qu'elle avait tant détestées quelques temps plus tôt. Il était si charmant.

« Tu as l'air mieux, » observa-t-il gentiment en la regardant.

Elle cilla, surprise.

« Tes blessures, précisa-t-il.  
- _Oh_… » souffla la jeune femme, rougissant.

Elle avait toujours assez honte en pensant à ce qui lui était arrivé quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait cru lors des quelques rendez-vous qu'elle avait eus avec le chinois qu'il n'avait pas remarqué… Mais c'était sans doute méconnaître ses facultés d'observation. Il avait simplement eu le bon goût de ne rien dire jusque là.

« Oui, admit-elle à mi-voix. Ça va beaucoup mieux. »

Elle se demandait qui était cette femme qui était en elle. Celle qui pouvait être si radieuse grâce à un simple geste de son compagnon. Un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine…

Parfois elle avait peur. De se tromper. Qu'il soit en train de la tromper. Qu'il soit comme la plupart des autres hommes qu'elle avait connu : un coureur sans cœur… Ou un homme marié… Ou… Mais à d'autres instants elle se disait qu'elle devait arrêter d'être aussi défaitiste. Après tout, tous les hommes n'étaient pas des ordures… La plupart étaient même des gens très bien… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle avait entendu dire. Et lorsqu'elle regardait Shaolan, elle avait l'impression qu'il était de ceux-là. Et dans le doute, elle avait envie de prendre le risque.

Elle sourit intérieurement. Sa rencontre avec ce jeune homme l'avait transformée. Elle avait même du mal à se reconnaître elle-même. Mais la nouvelle Sakura lui plaisait… Cette Sakura rêveuse et joyeuse…

Shaolan lui prit la main, l'entraînant à sa suite. Elle se laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance – bien au contraire. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devait rentrer, le laisser. Mais elle n'en avait aucune envie. Comme toujours d'ailleurs.

« Il faut que j'y aille » soupira-t-elle.

Le chinois rit en voyant sa mine dépitée.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, » souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle tenta de réprimer un frisson, maudissant ses réactions physiques. Elle croisa le regard ambre de son compagnon. Une lueur dansait dans les yeux du jeune homme. Si elle avait pu se voir dans un miroir, elle aurait certainement vu la même étincelle dans son propre regard…

Mais lorsque les lèvres de Shaolan se posèrent sur les siennes, elle perdit le fil de ses réflexions sans regret…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**T**omoyo regarda son amie rentrer dans l'appartement, rayonnante. Elle haussa les épaules, surprise.

« Saki ? Que t'arrive-t-il ? »

Souriant aux anges, l'interpellée se laissa tomber dans l'objet communément appelé canapé. Meilin regarda sa colocataire avec amusement.

« Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton badin.  
- Un rendez-vous ! releva en criant Tomoyo. Je veux _tout_ savoir !!! »

Rêveuse, Sakura raconta sa soirée avec Shaolan. Elle était tellement heureuse que sa joie était palpable pour ses deux amies.

« Définitivement amoureuse ! » trancha Tomoyo en soupirant avec un air bienheureux.

Son amie la regarda mais fut surprise de ne trouver rien à répliquer. Était-elle amoureuse de Shaolan ?... Elle fut surprise de se dire que ce n'était pas si surprenant que ça… Elle qui ne croyait pas au prince charmant. À quel moment avait-elle changé à cela ?

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**S**haolan s'agaça. Cet homme lui pompait souverainement l'air. Pour qui se prenait-il exactement ? Le jeune homme, malgré son éducation stricte, se retenait de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

L'américain lui tendit une liasse de papier, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Imbécile. Il pouvait toujours courir pour avoir un quelconque arrangement avec la Li Corporation.

Le jeune homme le lui fit comprendre avec des mots beaucoup plus posés que ne l'étaient ses pensées. Son interlocuteur ne sembla pas bien le prendre. Shaolan allait lui dire sa façon de penser de manière plus crue lorsqu'il se souvint de sa discussion avec sa sœur, quelques jours plus tôt, et des difficultés qu'elle connaissait en tant que chef des relations publiques de la Li Corporation – il serait d'ailleurs temps qu'elle entende raison et accepte d'être secondée dans sa tache. Enfin, en conclusion, ce n'était guère le moment d'augmenter les problèmes d'Eltanin en paroles inconsidérées.

Shaolan renvoya donc avec tact l'américain chez lui. Après avoir refermé sa porte derrière l'homme, le chinois poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il s'en était débarrassé.

Il se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil en soupirant. Quand en était-il arrivé à une telle situation ?

On frappa à la porte et Shaolan invita d'un ton distrait de visiteur à entrer. Il eut vaguement conscience de voir une personne s'asseoir en face de lui, mais demeura dans ses pensées.

« La situation est-elle si mauvaise que cela ? » s'enquit une voix au bout d'un moment.

Shaolan releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de son cousin. Eriol le connaissait bien…

« Ils ont lancé d'une OPA sur la Li Corporation, lâcha le brun d'une voix abattue.  
- Ils ont les moyens de le faire ? s'étonna le nouveau venu. Nous sommes une firme florissante, notre capital social est haut, nous sommes in bonis et notre action est en hausse. Comment pourraient-ils faire ?  
- Nous avons eu un problème avec les usines en Inde… Les actionnaires ne sont pas comptants…  
- Mais tu es l'actionnaire majoritaire et le PDG de la Li Corporation, » signala Eriol.

Son cousin soupira. Dans la situation actuelle, il n'était plus certain d'être si ravi que cela de son poste.

« Qu'en dit Eltanin ? reprit le jeune homme en relevant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
- Elle a des problèmes avec les relations publiques. Elle est débordée… Il serait tant qu'elle prenne des assistants ! »

Eriol éclata de rire.

« Elle est aussi têtue que son jumeau ! » affirma-t-il.

Shaolan lui répondit d'un marmonnement inintelligible.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**S**akura arriva en courant devant le petit restaurant où elle avait rendez-vous avec Shaolan. Elle était très en retard, sa rame de métro ayant été arrêtée pendant quarante minutes pour Dieu seul sait quelle raison et elle espérait de tout cœur que le jeune homme l'ait attendu.

Depuis trois mois qu'ils se voyaient fréquemment, les sentiments de la japonaise n'avaient cessés de donner raison à Tomoyo : elle était très certainement amoureuse de ce beau brun aux yeux d'ambre.

Elle entra dans le restaurant et parcourut les lieux du regard. Hélas, Shaolan n'y était plus… Elle pouvait le comprendre compte tenu de son retard de trois quart d'heures mais elle sentit une immense déception lui tomber sur les épaules…

… et un bras lui saisir la taille.

« Tu es en retard, » lui souffla une voix tendre à l'oreille.

Elle se retourna, offrant un sourire rayonnant à son interlocuteur.

« Je suis désolée… » souffla-t-elle.

Shaolan déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa compagne avant de l'entrainer à une table, preuve qu'il ne gardait aucune rancœur de ce retard. Il était bien trop heureux de voir la jeune femme et d'échapper à ses problèmes pour cela…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

« **J**'ai la solution ! » annonça Shaolan en entrant dans le bureau de sa sœur.

Il fut surpris d'y voir Eriol, mais ne s'en formalisa cependant pas. Eltanin sourit en se tournant vers le visiteur.

« Tu en veux toujours aux américains pour l'OPA ? fit-elle gentiment. Shao, je te signale que tu les as poussés à la faillite en leur volant leurs marchés sous le nez. Tu ne t'es pas suffisamment vengé ?  
- Au diable ces abrutis ! Ils n'ont plus le moindre intérêt. Mais j'ai trouvé la solution pour que plus jamais un petit malin ne se croie de taille à nous avaler.  
- Note que je pense qu'ils avaient compris avec ce qui est arrivé aux derniers qui ont essayé, » signala Eriol, amusé.

Son cousin lui lança un regard noir, poussant le jeune homme à garder ses réflexions pour lui.

« Nous allons nous lancer dans les marchés européens, » s'exclama Shaolan.

Sa jumelle s'étouffa.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère ! J'ai déjà du mal à m'en sortir avec la Chine, le Japon et l'Amérique et toi, tu veux investir en Europe avec tous ces pays ! Par pitié, Shao !  
- Je t'ai déjà dit de prendre une… Non, plusieurs assistantes ! Par exemple, tu en prends une qui s'occupe de l'Amérique, une autre pour la Chine et le Japon et toi tu m'aides avec les européens. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?  
- Occupe toi de présider cette société et laisse moi m'occuper de la communication ! » s'exclama-t-elle, acerbe.

Sans intervenir, Eriol assista à une joute verbale comme il y en avait souvent entre les deux jumeaux. Et il savait que cela pouvait durer longtemps, ils étaient aussi têtus l'un que l'autre…

Un mois avait passé déjà depuis l'OPA, et Shaolan avait travaillé sans relâche, ne prenant que de rares poses pour s'éclipser Dieu sait où – remarquez, Eltanin devait le savoir également. Mais cela avait fonctionné : le jeune homme avait réglé le problème indien en moins de deux, et avait fait chèrement payer aux américains leur arrogance. Parfois, Eriol se demandait si son cousin n'en avait pas trop fait. Peut-être n'était-il pas nécessaire de manœuvrer pour leur faire mettre la clé sous la porte… Certes, Shaolan n'avait rien fait d'illégal mais il avait clairement cherché à atteindre ce but.

Au fond, Eriol n'était pas choqué par cela. C'était dans l'éducation de leur famille : pas de pitié pour les ennemis et ils l'avaient mérités alors…

Laissant de coté de problème, il se reconcentra sur la dispute des jumeaux, qui avait dévié sur un sujet parfaitement sans intérêt comme souvent et qui ressemblait dès lors plus à un chicanage d'enfants qu'à une discussion entre les deux personnes les plus puissantes de la plus grande transnationale de Chine et certainement d'Asie.

Heureusement que personne ne voyait ça ! songea le président du département des divertissements.

Finalement, les Li n'étaient pas si froids qu'on le disait, ce n'était certainement qu'une façade. Une façade presque infranchissable qu'ils semblaient incapables d'abattre.

Un regard furieux lui revint en tête. À la réflexion, il n'avait jamais vu Tomoyo Daidodji avec un autre regard que celui-là. Alors pourquoi le hantait-elle de la sorte ?

_Je deviens fou_, jugea Eriol en secouant la tête. Peut-être serait-il bon qu'il est une aventure rapidement histoire de se remettre les idées en place…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

« **C**'est agréable, » sourit Tomoyo en regardant par la fenêtre – peut-être fallait-il dire lucarne – de l'appartement de Meiling et Sakura.

Dehors, cette dernière, tirée à quatre épingles, se dépêchait de rejoindre la bouche de métro qui lui permettrait de rejoindre son prince charmant.

« C'est agréable de la voir ainsi, » reprit la jeune femme.

À ses cotés, Meiling sourit.

« C'est certain, approuva-t-elle, paraissant pourtant soucieuse.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'enquit son amie.

Meiling sourit.

« J'espère que tout continuera à aller de la sorte, » fit-elle simplement.

Elle sentit le regard plein d'interrogation de Tomoyo mais n'y prêta guère d'attention. Sakura semblait en plein rêve et elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour son amie, mais selon toute probabilité, elle n'avait jamais réellement parlé avec Shaolan, allant jusqu'à ignorer son nom de famille.

Meiling imaginait sans mal que son cousin avait volontairement évité cette conversation. Être un Li était loin d'être une sinécure, bien au contraire, elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Mais cela faisait quatre mois qu'Eltanin et elle s'étaient arrangées pour que les deux amoureux se retrouvent ensemble cette après-midi-là – ils n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais rien soupçonné et Yann était aujourd'hui élève de la prestigieuse école d'art dramatique.

Enfin bref, il était tant que la vérité soit dite… Il fallait qu'elle en parle avec Eltanin, décida Meiling.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**E**ltanin regardait son frère marcher de long en large, très agité.

« Je sais tout ça ! s'agaça-t-il. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire.  
- Premièrement, je te signale que creuser une tranchée dans mon appartement n'est pas ta solution. Deuxièmement, pourquoi ne pas lui dire la vérité.  
- La vérité ! s'exclama Shaolan sans arrêter de faire les cents pas. Tu en as de bonnes, et par où veux-tu que je commence ?  
- Par le début, cela me semble tout indiqué. »

Son jumeau la foudroya du regard.

« Merci de ton aide ! » siffla-t-il.

Eltanin se mit à rire.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise, Shao ? Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce sujet, tu dois dire cette jeune femme qui tu es. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. À présent, quand à la façon dont tu dois lui dire, je ne sais pas, je ne la connais pas.  
- Mais c'est toi qui es douée en communication, protesta Shaolan d'un air agacé. Moi je suis nul et tu le sais ! »

Sa jumelle sourit.

« Tu y arriveras, affirma-t-elle. J'en suis convaincue, frérot. Tu trouveras les mots pour lui dire la vérité dans ton cœur.  
- Parler avec mon cœur ? répéta le jeune homme. Elta, tu me confonds avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je suis un Li.  
- Mais tu es tombé amoureux, » releva sa sœur avec justesse.

Il ne lui répondit pas, se demandant si elle avait raison et s'il réussirait à dire qui il était à Sakura sans briser leur relation. Les Li n'étaient pas connus pour leur grande réussite sentimentale… et en cela, l'ascendance de Shaolan ne faisait aucun doute.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**L**orsque Sakura arriva, elle trouva Shaolan accoudait au bar où ils avaient rendez-vous. Il affichait un air sombre et était perdu dans ses pensées. La jeune femme n'aimait pas le voir ainsi. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le tracasser de la sorte ? Elle soupira tristement. Cela lui renvoyait sa propre ignorance. Elle ne savait rien de cet homme avait qui elle sortait depuis un moment…

Elle repoussa ces pensées. Pour l'instant elle avait juste envie de passer un bon moment.

« Bonjour, » sourit-elle en s'asseyant à coté de son compagnon.

Il tourna vers elle un regard fatigué et tourmenté.

« Tu ne vas pas bien ? » s'inquiéta la japonaise.

Shaolan sourit. En quelques instants, son regard changea pour redevenir celui qu'elle connaissait. Elle fut frappée… Le jeune homme était capable de cacher ainsi ses sentiments…

« Il faut que je te parle, » dit-il finalement, un peu hésitant.

Décidément, Sakura ne le reconnaissait plus. Il fuyait son regard. Depuis quand faisait-il ça ? Et puis tout à coup il changea de nouveau, reprenant cet air sûr de lui.

« Il y a plusieurs choses que je dois te dire. Que j'aurais déjà dû te dire… Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ma vie et… heu… disons qu'il y a des choses à dire. »

La japonaise le regarda bizarrement.

« J'ai toujours eu l'impression que ça te dérangeait d'en parler, fit-elle.  
- Hum… Tu n'avais pas tort. Tu avais même raison à vrai dire. Mais ce n'est pas très honnête de ma part de ne pas te le dire… Hum.  
- Il y a quelque chose de grave ?  
- Non-non… Pas du tout. Juste que… Rien en fait. Voilà, je m'appelle Shaolan Li et je suis le PDG de la Li Corporation. »

Sakura demeura un instant figée, l'information peinant à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau. Elle s'attendait à quelque chose de gênant ou de… En fait elle ne savait pas à quoi elle s'attendait, mais certainement pas à quelque chose d'aussi gros.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit trahie. Profondément. Le rêve et son prince charmant venaient de se briser…

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

… _à suivre …_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Et voici un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic entre deux des Maitres des Dimensions qui ont la priorité pour le moment, je m'en excuse.

Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la patience d'attendre ce chapitre et de commenter le dernier…

_Bye bye !_


	3. Gala Of Charity

**Hongkonger Tribulations**

**S**akura se laissa tomber sur son lit, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Quelle idiote ! Quelle idiote elle était ! Comment avait-elle pu réagir ainsi ?

Et pourquoi lui avait-il cachait ça, aussi ?

Elle enfouit sa tête dans un coussin. Les hommes étaient tous des salauds…

Et elle était une parfaite idiote. Elle n'arrivait même pas à croire à ses propres paroles. Elle n'arrivait même pas à en vouloir à Shaolan. Mais pourquoi avait-elle réagit ainsi ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle jamais faire les choses comme il fallait ?

I-di-o-te !

Elle avait mal à la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle gâche toujours tout ? _Et pourquoi était-elle tombée amoureuse de Shaolan ?_ Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle allait rendre les armes une bonne fois pour toute. Rentrer au Japon comme elle avait pensé le faire avant de rencontrer cet abruti de charmant jeune homme ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas l'insulter sans penser du bien de lui ?

Et zut !

- Sakura ?

Non ! Non, elle ne voulait parler à personne. Elle voulait rester là à ruminer sa bêtise pendant des heures et s'empiffrer de chocolat – on disait que c'était bon contre la dépression…

- Sakura ?

Meilin n'avait-elle rien de mieux à faire ? La japonaise sentit son amie s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit la chinoise.

- Laisse moi ! grommela Sakura.

- Un problème avec Shaolan ? demanda la brune avec un air entendu.

La jeune femme émergea de sous son cousin.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? fit-elle en regardant Meilin.

- Je sais qu'il en faut beaucoup pour te mettre dans un tel état, et apparemment tu t'étais vraiment entichée de ce garçon.

- J'ai agis comme une idiote, Mei… gémit Sakura. Comme une idiote…

La brune lui prit la main.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- C'est le PDG de la Li Corporation…

Ça, Meilin le savait déjà, aussi approuva-t-elle d'un hochement de tête sans rien dire.

- Et quand il me l'a dit, je… j'ai réagis tellement bêtement ! Je… je suis partie. Je me suis enfuie… Quelle imbécile ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai fait ça ?

La japonaise sentit soudainement des larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle pleurait encore ? Elle pleurait encore pour Shaolan ?

- Tu as mal réagis, admit son amie. Mais ça arrive à tout le monde. Va le voir, excuse toi et tout sera réglé.

- Aller le voir ? répéta la jeune femme aux yeux verts. Comment ? Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas aller le voir à la Li Corporation ! Regarde-moi, Meilin ! Tu crois que je suis le genre de filles auxquelles s'intéresse un PDG ?

- Oui, répondit la brune sans réfléchir. Tu es intelligente, drôle et belle. Que pourrait-il chercher de plus ?

- Mon dieu ! s'exclama soudain une voix. Que se passe-t-il ?

Les deux filles étaient tellement prises par leur discussion qu'elles n'avaient pas entendu Tomoyo entrer dans leur appartement.

- Sakura ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit cette dernière, se mettant à coté de son amie.

- Et si tu pouvais te revoir, fit Meilin sans répondre à la nouvelle venue, tu le ferais ?

- Je ne peux pas, murmura la japonaise.

- Répond à ma question !

- Bien sûr que je voudrais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Mais comment veux-tu que je fasse ? De toute façon je mourrais de honte…

La brune sourit.

- Explique toute cette histoire à Tomoyo, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire…

Sans attendre la réponse, Meilin tourna les talons et sortit de l'appartement. Elle avait une idée en tête pour remettre Sakura avec son cousin, mais elle allait avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Elle grogna en arrivant dans le hall d'entrée. Il pleuvait des trombes d'eau, elle allait finir trempée avant d'avoir eu fait deux pas. Tant pis, le bonheur de Sakura valait bien un peu d'eau sur la tête.

Comme prévu, ma chinoise arriva trempée à la cabine téléphonique qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la rue. Elle composa le numéro de téléphone qu'elle connaissait par cœur après avoir mit quelques pièces dans la machine.

- Eltanin ? C'est Meilin. Nous avons un problème ici…

oooooo

**I**l avait agis comme un imbécile. Un imbécile, voilà ce qu'il avait été. Pourquoi avait-il agit de la sorte ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit dès le début qui il était ?

Il savait pourquoi. Il s'était dit que pour une fois quelqu'un pourrait l'aimer pour ce qu'il était et pas pour son portefeuille. Non pas qu'il fût désenchanté au point de penser que toutes les femmes s'intéressaient à lui parce qu'il était le PDG de la Li Corporation. Bon d'accord, peut-être l'était-il un peu, mais Eltanin lui rabâchait tellement ses grandes phrases à propos de l'amour et tout ça qu'il finirait peut-être par y croire.

Il eu un triste sourire. Il n'était pas honnête avec lui-même. Il y avait cru, aux belles histoires de sa jumelle. Il y avait cru en croisant un superbe regard émeraude. Il était tombé amoureux. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir ressentit pareil sentiment.

Quel imbécile, vraiment !

Il sentit des gouttes tomber sur lui. Il pleuvait ? Fantastique ! Comme s'il ne lui était pas tombé suffisamment de tuiles dessus pour la journée. Sans compter qu'il devait se dépêcher de rentrer chez lui, il avait un gala dans quelques heures. Il faudrait sourire, discuter, ne rien laisser transparaitre. Il savait le faire, il avait été éduqué pour cela.

Il s'arrêta et regarda le ciel duquel tombaient de plus en plus de gouttes. Il en avait assez d'être toujours le PDG. Où était Shaolan dans tout cela ? N'existait-il pas ? N'y avait-il qu'Eltanin et Eriol pour le voir ?

Il soupira et héla un taxi. Il devait rentrer maintenant, sinon il serait en retard.

oooooo

**M**eilin tournait en rond dans le petit appartement comme un lion en cage sous le regard surpris de ses deux amies. Que lui arrivait-il à la fin ?

Sakura se le demandait sincèrement, mais malgré elle, elle se sentait hanté par le regard ambré de Shaolan lors de leur dernière discussion. Comment avait-elle pu être aveugle au point de ne pas voir l'inquiétude qui s'y trouvait ? Mais en même temps, elle lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle ne s'intéressait qu'à sa fortune ? Idiot !

On sonna à la porte et Meilin se leva d'un bon.

- Enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant vers la porte.

Ses deux amis se regardèrent, incrédule. Que lui arrivait-il ? Elle ouvrit la porte et une jeune femme souriante apparut dans l'encadrement et Sakura se figea. La visiteuse était vêtue d'un tailleur élégant – et probablement hors de prix – qui rendait son appartenance sociale assez claire. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait fait un tel effet à la japonaise. Cette femme était la copie conforme en version féminine de Shaolan. Comment était-ce possible ? Qui était-elle ?

- Sakura, Tomoyo, sourit Meilin. Voici Eltanin Li, ma cousine.

C'était comme si la foudre était tombée sur la japonaise. Eltanin Li. La cousine de Meilin. Shaolan Li. Tout cela avait un rapport, c'était évident. Mais enfin, que se passait-il.

La nouvelle venue la regardait avec un doux regard. Des yeux identiques à ceux du beau Shaolan… Qui était-elle ? Sa sœur ? C'était fort probable. Mais alors la brune savait tout depuis le début… Tout n'avait été que mensonge depuis le début ?

- Nous ne sommes pas très doués pour parler dans la famille, déclara soudainement Eltanin comme ayant lu dans ses pensées.

Sa voix était incroyablement douce.

- Vous devez comprendre, Mlle Kinomoto que mon frère, Shaolan, n'a pas tenté de vous tromper en vous cachant qui il était. Je comprends que c'ait été douloureux pour vous mais…

- C'est également un peu ma faute, la coupa Sakura. J'ai… J'ai mal réagis.

L'invitée inattendue eut un sourire.

- Alors c'est parfait ! Venez avec moi…

Elle se tourna vers Tomoyo.

- Vous êtes Mlle Daidodji ? demanda-t-elle.

La susnommée sembla surprise mais approuva de la tête.

- Mon cousin m'a parlé de vous. Voulez-vous venir avec nous ?

- Votre cousin ? répéta Tomoyo.

Eltanin sourit, amusée.

- Eriol Hiiragizawa.

L'ex-chef d'entreprise se tendit en entendant le nom du jeune homme. La visiteuse sourit gentiment. Sakura s'agita et regarda la sœur de Shaolan.

- Je voudrais savoir une chose. Je suis un peu perdue… Vous êtes la sœur de Shaolan et la cousine de Meilin ?

Eltanin sembla amusée de la question.

- En effet. Sachez toutefois que Meilin a été renvoyée de la famille il y a longtemps pour des raisons… compliquées. Bref, le jour où vous avez rencontré Shaolan, il était ici pour reprendre contact avec Mei mais… _hum_… disons que son but premier lui est sortit de la tête.

Malgré elle, la japonaise sentit ses joues se colorer.

- C'est vous qui avez manigancé notre rencontre au restaurant italien ? demanda-t-elle.

Les deux parentes se regardèrent avec amusement.

- À ce sujet, c'est toi qui as pistonné Yann pour qu'il entre à l'école d'art dramatique, n'est-ce pas ? s'exclama Meilin.

Sa cousine se mit à rire.

- Il a un véritable talent ce garçon ! affirma-t-elle.

- C'était un coup monté de A à Z ! gémit Sakura.

- Je dirais plutôt une grande réussite, répliqua sa colocataire. Maintenant allons-y sinon nous allons être en retard…

oooooo

**C**'était officiel, Shaolan détestait les galas. Encore plus ce jour-là que les autres ! Ne pouvait-il pas déprimer en paix ? Il soupira intérieurement en saluant l'ambassadrice d'il ne savait plus quelle marque. Son regard langoureux était affligeant. Jamais Sakura ne l'avait regardé ainsi mais pourtant… _Non !_ Ce n'était certainement pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses !

Eriol lui lança un regard suppliant, tentant vainement d'échapper à un couple non-identifié. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à se défaire de ses interlocuteurs il s'approcha de son cousin.

- Ta mère vient d'arriver, murmura-t-il.

Le PDG approuva d'un geste de la tête mais il fut interrompu avant d'avoir put dire quoi que ce soit.

- Messieurs Li et Hiiragizawa, appela une secrétaire, Mademoiselle Li vous demande à l'arrière.

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent et reprirent aussitôt leur attitude neutre.

- Nous y allons, annonça Shaolan, entraînant son cousin sur ses talons.

- Que se passe-t-il d'après toi ? s'enquit Eriol lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Ce n'est pas le genre d'Eltanin d'agir ainsi.

Son parent haussa les épaules, aussi dubitatif que lui. Non pas qu'ils fussent déçu de quitter le gala, mais ils devaient normalement faire acte de présence et, quelques minutes plus tard, Shaolan devrait prononcer un discours pour ses invités. Autant dire que l'intervention soudaine de sa jumelle l'inquiétait plus qu'autre chose.

En entrant dans la pièce dans laquelle les attendait Eltanin, les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent brusquement.

- Meilin ! s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

- Salut cousins, sourit la brune, qui se trouvait à coté d'Eltanin.

Eriol s'approcha d'elle, les yeux brillants derrière ses lunettes.

- Mei, je suis content de te revoir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Parfaitement bien ! affirma l'interrogée. Mais je ne suis pas venue vous parler de moi. J'ai une surprise pour vous, mes très chers cousins.

- Une surprise ? répéta Shaolan en regardant du coin de l'œil sa jumelle qui affichait un sourire inquiétant. Qu'avez-vous manigancé toutes les deux ?

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir après toutes ces années, Shao, minauda la brune, moqueuse.

Son parent se tourna vers elle.

- Cela va sans dire que je suis ravi de te revoir, Mei, annonça-t-il, platonique.

Cela eut pour effet de faire rire l'intéressée.

- Toujours aussi doué pour exprimer vos sentiments, tous les deux ! remarqua-t-elle. Mais nous avons la solution !

Cette fois c'était sûr, Shaolan craignait sincèrement pour la suite.

- Je dois faire un discours dans deux minutes les filles, ça ne peut pas attendre un peu ?

Les deux interrogées se regardèrent, semblant réfléchir, pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers le PDG.

- Non ! affirmèrent-elles d'une seule voix.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Eltanin attrapa le poignet de son frère et l'entraina sans ménagement vers une pièce adjacente. Meilin se tourna vers Eriol qui l'arrêta d'un geste.

- C'est bon, pas la peine d'utiliser la force, je suis.

La jeune femme eut un grand sourire.

- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-elle. Alors dépêchons, je suis sûre que vous allez tous les deux être ravis par la surprise.

Le président de département afficha un air septique mais emboita toutefois le pas aux deux jumeaux alors que Shaolan pestait après sa sœur et son manque de savoir-vivre, rappelant périodiquement qu'il avait un discours à prononcer.

Mais Eriol entendit soudainement la voix du PDG s'éteindre, alors qu'un grand sourire fleurissait sur les lèvres de Meilin. Ce n'était pas pour rassurer le jeune homme.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez trafiqué toutes les deux ? répéta-t-il en s'élançant dans la pièce où se trouvaient les jumeaux.

Et il se figea en entrant. Deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient là, vêtues de superbes robes de gala. Dont une qu'Eriol connaissait… Tomoyo Daidodji. Que faisait-elle là ? Bon sang, elle était vraiment très belle… Mais au regard qu'elle lui lançait, il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas changé d'idée à son sujet… Dommage. Remarquez, il l'avait cherché…

À coté de lui, son cousin était tout aussi surpris. Après ce qui s'était passé le matin lors de son rendez-vous avec Sakura, il pensait qu'elle ne voudrait plus jamais le voir… Pourtant elle était là, à coté d'Eltanin – il faudrait qu'il ait une conversation avec sa jumelle à ce sujet – dans une robe de bal qui la rendait encore plus belle que d'habitude.

Meilin dit quelque chose qui échappa à Shaolan. Il ne devina que plus tard ce qui avait dû être dit en voyant tout le monde quitter la salle, les laissant, Sakura et lui, seuls. Il ouvrit la bouche. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Qu'il s'excuse peut-être…

- Je suis désolée.

Le jeune homme fut pris de court. À peine envisageait-il de présenter ses excuses pour avoir caché son identité, que c'était son interlocutrice qui le faisait. Pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

- J'ai réagis comme une imbécile ce matin. Je suis vraiment désolée, Shaolan.

Il détestait ça. Il détestait la voir avec cette expression sur le visage. En deux enjambées, il fut près d'elle et il la serra contre lui.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pas avoir dit qui j'étais.

Sakura ne se fit pas priée pour répondre à son étreinte. Et ils restèrent là, dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans bouger.

Lorsque Shaolan reprit contact avec la réalité, il se rappela brusquement – et assez désagréablement – qu'il devait faire un discours dans… en fait il devrait être en train de le faire. Il attrapa la jeune femme par la main et l'entraîna impulsivement à sa suite.

- Viens ! se contenta-t-il de dire.

La japonaise sembla surprise, à juste titre d'ailleurs, mais elle ne protesta pas alors que son compagnon l'attirait à l'opposé de la salle de bal. Il sortit par une porte de service de l'hôtel privé dans lequel ils se trouvaient et héla un taxi. Il se tourna vers Sakura avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu n'étais pas censé donner un bal de charité ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

- Eltanin se débrouillera très bien seule. Ce soir, je t'invite à faire tout ce que tu veux.

Ils entrèrent dans le taxi et la jeune femme posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Shaolan. Tout ce qu'elle voulait ?... Vaste sujet…

oooooo

**L**'auditoire applaudit et Eltanin les salua en descendant de l'estrade. Un maître d'hôtel s'approcha d'elle.

- Votre frère vient de partir, comme vous me l'aviez dit, fit-il en se penchant à l'oreille de la chinoise. Conformément à votre demande un taxi se trouvait là.

La jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire et avant qu'un politicien ne s'adresse à elle, elle se dit que son frère était terriblement prévisible depuis qu'il était amoureux… Remarquez, il l'était peut-être déjà avant pour sa jumelle.

oooooo

**L**e jeune couple entra dans un grand restaurant de la ville, leurs beaux vêtements pouvaient attirer l'attention, mais dans ce lieu de haute gastronomie, personne n'en sembla réellement surpris.

Nageant dans un bonheur palpable, Sakura s'assit face au jeune homme aux yeux d'ambre en souriant alors qu'on lui présentait un menu assez fourni. Mais finalement, cette cuisine exceptionnelle n'avait pas réellement d'importance, elle aurait été heureuse même face à un hamburger – même si ça n'aurait pas eu la même ambiance romantique.

Bref, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle n'allait pas profité de ce qu'on lui servait, c'était la première fois qu'elle mangeait un tel repas ! Et comme elle s'y attendait, ce fut merveilleux, tant pour la qualité culinaire que par l'atmosphère. Shaolan avait tout du prince charmant de ces contes auxquels elle avait décidé de ne plus croire. A tort ? Certainement aux vues des faits… De toute façon, elle n'avait aucune envie de laisser son coté cynique venir gâcher ce moment.

- Un cinéma, ça te dit ? lui murmura le jeune homme à l'oreille alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant.

Elle frissonna. Un cinéma ? Bien entendu. Elle l'aurait suivit jusqu'au bout du monde. Elle était en train de devenir comme ces filles des romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle trouvait si ridicule ! C'était désolant. Mais le plus navrant dans tout cela demeurait certainement la fait qu'elle n'en était même pas attristée.

Leurs mains se joignirent alors que Sakura souriait en approuvant. Cinéma, donc…

oooooo

**E**ltanin regardait son cousin avec un amusement non dissimulé. Invitera, invitera pas ? C'était très distrayant ! Les hésitations d'Eriol face à la jolie Tomoyo Daidodji… Mieux qu'un film ou qu'un bon bouquin ! Dommage que Shaolan ne soit pas là, sa jumelle aurait bien parié 5 contre 1 qu'Eriol n'arriverait pas à avoir une dance avec l'amie de Sakura.

Enfin, dans l'état actuel des choses, la situation ne risquait pas de se débloquer. Eltanin eut une moue. Comment arriver à faire danser ces deux-là ensembles ? Ce n'était pas gagné, même pas pour la jeune Li.

Un sourire perfide fleurit soudainement sur ces lèvres. Elle savait avec qui elle allait parier ! Bon, restait à trouver où Meiling s'était planquée…

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes de recherche, la belle Li finit par trouver sa cousine, isolée dans un coin.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? s'enquit Eltanin, surprise.

- Ta mère est ici, signala sombrement sa parente.

La responsable de la communication approuva mécaniquement.

- Elle vient toujours aux galas. C'est un des rares moments où Shaolan et moi la croisons.

- Vous avez des problèmes avec eux ?

Eltanin eut un rire sans joie.

- Tu es bien placée pour savoir que tout n'est pas tout rose dans la famille Li. Disons que si toi tu as été écarté, Shaolan, Eriol et moi nous sommes écartés seuls. La Li Corporation a en quelque sorte été notre refuge.

- Étrange refuge, signala Meiling avec un sourire. Mais Shaolan n'est plus l'héritier du clan alors ?

Sa cousine s'agita.

- Techniquement, il l'est toujours mais comme tu t'en doutes il a beaucoup de détracteurs même si on lui reconnaît d'être un très bon administrateur – il a permis à l'entreprise de faire des profits faramineux depuis qu'il a pris la tête de la Li Corporation. Bref, au moment de la passation de pouvoir ça risque d'être assez chaud. Mais je crois que d'une certaine façon ça arrangerait Shaolan. Il ne veut pas devenir le leader du clan.

- Tu sais, j'ai souffert lorsqu'ils m'ont exilés, me rayant de la famille, allant jusqu'à me faire changer de nom… Mais par moment je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux… Au moins je ne suis plus prisonnière de tous ces préjugés et ces règles auxquelles il fallait se tenir.

Elle tourna son regard vers Eriol qui discutait poliment avec un politicien.

- Il n'ira pas vers Tomoyo n'est-ce pas ? fit-elle.

- Je te cherchais à ce sujet. 5 contre 1 qu'il n'osera pas l'inviter.

- Je ne prendrais pas le risque de tenir un pari comme celui-ci !

Il y eu un silence amusé entre les deux cousines avant que Meiling ne reprenne la parole.

- Je crois qu'il va encore falloir qu'on vole à leur secours, ricana-t-elle en lançant un regard de connivence à sa parente.

Celle-ci sourit d'un air entendu.

- Quel est ton plan ?

oooooo

- **L**e théâtre ? répéta Shaolan en regardant l'affiche. Pourquoi pas !

Ils allaient arriver devant le cinéma dans lequel ils devaient se rendre lorsque la jeune femme avait été attirée par un autre divertissement.

- Merci ! s'exclama sa compagne en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle sortit sans attendre du taxi. L'héritier des Li la regarda faire un sourire aux lèvres avant de la suivre. La pièce qui se jouait ce soir-là était assez populaire aussi les deux jeunes gens, vêtus de tenues de gala, ne passèrent pas inaperçu. En temps normal, Shaolan détestait se faire remarquer, mais à ce moment, sentant la main de Sakura dans la sienne, il n'avait que faire du reste du monde.

Finalement, il ne fut pas certain, en sortant du théâtre quelques heures plus tard de pouvoir dire quel était le sujet de la pièce. Mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il ait passé un très bon moment. Le fait de n'avoir plus aucun secret semblait l'avoir définitivement rapproché de Sakura et il était plus décontracté.

- J'ai envie d'aller en boite, tu sais, celle où tu m'as amenée la semaine dernière… lui souffla la jeune femme à l'oreille.

Il rit. C'était vraiment bien mieux qu'un bal de charité !

- Dans cette tenue ? Je ne suis pas convaincu, se moqua-t-il.

Sakura eut une moue boudeuse. Shaolan lui vola un baiser.

- Passons chez moi, nous pourrons nous changer, proposa-t-il.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard taquin.

- Tu as des vêtements de fille, toi ? ricana-t-elle.

- Non, ma Dame, répliqua le chinois en la prenant par la taille, mais ma sœur jumelle en a, elle. Et elle habite l'appartement à coté de mien.

- Tu penses toujours à tout, hein ? murmura-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

- Déformation professionnelle, répondit-il sur le même ton.

**D**es cas désespérés ! Meilin en était à présent convaincue, Eriol et Tomoyo étaient des cas désespérés. La jeune femme enviait la décontraction de sa cousine face à l'échec de leur quatrième plan de « mise en couple ».

- Ils le font exprès pour m'embêter ! grommela Meilin.

Eltanin éclata de rire.

- Je ne pense pas, très chère cousine, que tu es la moindre importance à leurs yeux dans cette histoire – malgré ton indubitable importance dans nos existences !

- J'ai comme la vague impression que tu te fous de moi…

- Je n'oserais pas ! affirma la porte-parole.

oooooo

**S**i jusqu'alors l'identité de Shaolan n'avait été faite que de mots et de préjugés, elle s'appuyait désormais sur quelque chose de bien réel : la tour du siège social de la Li Corporation, dernier étage. Sakura n'avait jamais songé qu'un mot comme « appartement » puisse englober une telle diversité de choses. Car l'appartement de Shaolan n'avait rien à voir avec celui dans lequel elle vivait. S'il avait fallu trouver une comparaison, une seule chose aurait pu être dite : on entrerait facilement une dizaine de fois (au bas mot !) le domicile de la japonaise dans celui de son compagnon.

Cependant, ces considérations – tant architecturales que grammaticales – étaient loin d'occuper l'esprit de Sakura. Pas plus d'ailleurs que celui du jeune homme qui l'embrassait passionnément. D'ailleurs la chemise de ce dernier terminait déjà sur le parquet.

- Sakura, souffla Shaolan d'une voix roque entre deux baisers. Si tu veux qu'on aille dans cette boite, je crois qu'il faudrait arrêter…

La japonaise l'embrassa en l'attirant un peu plus vers elle. Au diable la boite de nuit, elle serait bien là le lendemain… Elle sentit des mains douce parcourir son corps… et sa robe alla rejoindre la chemise.

oooooo

**E**ltanin parlait avec un politicien à l'œil morne et au cadre chauve. Ce qu'il pouvait l'agacer. Aussi fronça-t-elle les sourcils lorsqu'elle se sentit étrangement bien… Que diable lui arrivait-il ?

Sakura se sentit tomber sur le lit, nue sous le regard de Shaolan assombrit, les caresses de celui-ci l'emportant de un monde extatique. Oublié le mensonge par omission du jeune homme et sa propre réaction – stupide mais compréhensible. Tout ce qu'il restait de cette journée, c'était qu'elle s'était plus rapprochée de Shaolan que tous ces derniers mois…

… et qu'ils avaient toutes la nuit devant eux.

Bonjour à tous !

Je suis désolée de cet immense retard dans la parution et plus encore de vous proposer un chapitre non corrigé. Suite à un problème avec mon ordinateur, j'ai perdu tous les fichiers de cette fanfic sauf une vieille sauvegarde, mes e-mails et les coordonnés de mes correcteurs…

Malgré toutes ses mésaventures, je vous souhaite une bonne année à tous avec ce chapitre ! Le prochain chapitre des Maitres des Dimensions devrait arriver rapidement.

Eterna


End file.
